Duke Xtreme
| media = CD-ROM }} Duke Xtreme is a pseudo-shovelware expansion pack released in 1997 by WizardWorks for Duke Nukem 3D. It contains 50 usermaps (25 for single player and 25 for DukeMatch), a .CON editor, many interchangeable .CON hacks, and an extensive front-end. Since this add-on was developed for Windows 95, its essential front-end does not work under newer versions of Windows and many are not able to run the expansion pack because of this. It is nearly impossible to set up with source ports; however, it is possible play the maps and use the new artwork with ease. With quite a bit of work and cunning, it is possible to run the expansion pack with DOSBox. Most of the included maps have been criticized for their poor quality. It includes two new enemies, the King Cobra and the Gorilla Captain, three new weapons, the Bloody Knife, Silent Uzi, and Red Devastator, and alternate firing modes for the RPG (Roman Candle Launcher) and the Freezethrower (Statue Maker). Some features of the expansion * Modify game options and launch Duke Nukem 3D from within Windows 95. * Create your own hacks with the CON Editor. * Optional new replacements for the Mighty Foot, Pistol, and Devastator. The replacements are a Bloody Knife, Silent Uzi, and Devastator with a different look. They function similarly to their original counterparts for the most part. * A Roman Candle Launcher for the RPG. Fires colorful secondary explosives that make fire as each rocket flies, if the player holds the space bar whilst firing. * Player can modify their own health. * Player can modify their own armor. * Player can modify their own visibility. * Enemies dropping poo on damage. * Strengths of weapons can be modified such as the pistol being able to do 500 damage at maximum. * Customize your weapons by altering ammo amounts, pick-up amounts and blast radius. * Configure items to have more, or less, staying power. * Cause Duke to spew blood and guts when injured. * Duke will bleed to death if his health gets to low. * Steroids not only increases Duke's movement speed, but also makes him invincible during the adrenaline rush. * The Enforcer from the first Duke Nukem 3D is a bit stronger in this expansion. He deals much more damage and a group of three of them firing simultaneously at you means certain death. * Sentry Drones now explode with a single bullet. * Almost every enemy's health amount can be lowered or raised. This means the player could even lower the Battlelord Sentry's health to 30. The only exceptions are the Protector Drone, Pig Cop Tank, and The Queen because for unknown reasons they aren't available to modify in the command center despite the fact the expansion came out after the Atomic Edition was released. * A new fart option by turning on the Jetpack and pressing space Duke sometimes takes a crap and/ or gives birth to an alien, rats, or fire. * Adjust the strength, speed, and weapon power of all aliens. * 50 new levels, though it doesn't include any new episodes. * Two new enemies: the Gorilla Captain and the King Cobra. * Statue Maker which allows the player to use the Freezethrower to turn enemies into statues if they hold the space bar. * Blood fountains which replaces the water of objects such as broken fire hydrants with blood. * Change fountains of water into wads of poison. * Gore levels could be modified so the player could make gore more frequent and bloody etc. * Destructible cameras. With this option enabled security cameras could be destroyed; in addition to the camera being destroyed the security monitor's linked to the camera will display static in relation to any camera that was destroyed which means the area the camera used to be in will no longer be viewable through the security monitor. *Turn dead alien bodies into lethal exploding corpses or have them resurrect into ghosts. Levels Gallery devestators.png|Devastator knife.png|Bloody Knife silent uzi.png|Silent Uzi Cobrafront.png|King Cobra Gorillafront.png|Gorilla Captain Category:Duke Nukem 3D Category:Games Category:Expansion packs